Never Forgotten
by StgMittens
Summary: Eli is ready for the begging of grade twelve. This year would be a fresh start. He was ready to have his friends close by his side, and maybe if he was lucky, patiently win back the heart that he lost. Problem? His eyes meet an eerily familiar face.


I walked down the halls of Degrassi, shuffling to my first class. Niners were everywhere. I scanned the halls for a familiar face and thankfully Adam caught my eye. I raced over to his side. "Adam! Have you seen Clare?" I ended with a curious smile. He shook his head in response, "Nope, I haven't seen her yet. And yes Eli, I'm doing great thank you for asking. My shoulder isn't bothering me a bit!" I immediately felt bad for putting all my focus on Clare. After prom, I promised myself that I would take the time to be there for my friend. He had been so patient with me when I was sick and managed to be there for both Clare and I. That must have been such a tiring task, dealing with us both, and he displayed so much tolerance when we did nothing but pour our problems out into his already complicated life. He truly never got a break. "I'm sorry Adam, I just assumed that you were well after we hung out last week. I haven't heard you complain in a while, but your right. I should have asked." He smiled brightly. "I was just joking with you dude. It's no big deal, but seriously though... Please do not start this year with Clare drama. You guys have been doing so well. Try and keep it that way. I'm getting old, so I can't take as much as I use to." I laughed lightly, "I mean this when I say it Adam, I will never put you or anyone else though anything like last year again." He granted me a compassionate grin, "I know Eli." When then went our separate ways to each of our classes. I sat down at an empty desk and listen to my teacher speak. It wasn't anything important, just the first day of class spill. I let my mind wonder and began to focus my thoughts on Clare. Just because I wasn't sick anymore didn't mean that I lost the love that I felt for her. The pills separated my love from my obsession. This summer had been the best possible thing for our friendship. I could never say I was thankful for what happened to Adam, but I was certainly happy for what it had brought. It brought Clare back to me. We started our friendship anew. It was amazing being able to see her every day. Then spending the weekend at the cabin with her was pure bliss. I was able to gain one kiss. One wonderful kiss. After that, we never spoke of it, and I didn't push that. I needed to give her space. And maybe, just maybe one day she will want to be mine again. The bell shook me from my thoughts and I quickly made my way to my next class. The day went by fairly fast and before I knew it, it was lunch. I sat down at an empty table because I had not yet located Adam or Clare yet. I felt someone brush by me and as I turned my head, Clare was sitting down across from me. "So how's you first day going Elijah?" I grinned, "It's adequate, I can't complain. And yourself?" She took a deep breath a her eyes followed someone behind me. I glanced to see Ali and Jake taking a seat at table on the other side of the cafeteria. "Ahh, that bad?" I questioned. She smile at me, "I think I'll make it." Adam plopped down beside Clare and began inhaling his food. Clare looked at him with an amused grin plastered on her face, "hungry?" I simply laughed as Adam replied, "I'm starving! I forgot what it was like having to eat on a schedule!" We all three began to converse in our typical conversations. I watched my two best friends smile and laugh together. Sure, to the outside world we don't all appear to have the makings of a successful friendship. All three of us were very different and unique in our own way, but this is what has bonded us. We all live outside of "normal" and this is were we all intend to stay. I could see Imogen squeezing through tables and making her way through the cafeteria. She looked at my table and I shifted my eyes down at my food so that we did not make eye contact. When I looked back up, she was sitting down at another table. If I had to guess why she didn't sit with us, I would imagine it was because of Clare. I couldn't help but be thankful that she didn't sit with us. After everything that had happened, she hadn't really made it onto Clare or Adams good side. I spent a few afternoons at the dot with her, but honestly other that theater we hadn't really had that much in common. She was strange. I hadn't noticed before because of my illness but now I could tell. She was nice though and she wanted to be my friend. After all the pain I had caused her, I figured I at least owed her that. The rest of the school day skipped onward and before I could blink, I was getting into Bullfrogs car, headed home. I told him about my day and he told me about his. I loved talking to my father. He always made me feel normal. Through my entire sickness he never made me feels as though I was hopeless. I loved him. We both made our way into the house when I received a text message from Clare, (meet me at the dot in 20.) This wasn't uncommon. We often went to the dot together. I still felt butterflies every time she invited me. It let me know she wanted to see me. Maybe I could find the courage to politely ask her about that kiss. Who knows, maybe she would bring it up. I told Cecelia where I was headed and walked out the door. I was a few blocks away from the dot when I saw a face that made my blood turn to ice. It couldn't be... The long black hair, small body covered with dark cloths. I rubbed my eyes. As the girl got closer, I was more assured of my breathtaking accusation. She looked at me and I spoke in a low, terrified, cautious and questioning voice..."Julia?"

**Notes: If you like, review. That's the only way I know if I should proceed! ;)**

**Btw... this is my first Story, be kind please!**


End file.
